Sired
by Lunabell Marauder Knyte
Summary: The brothers knew Alaric and had gone to Mystic Falls to help. Dean had been in the truck when it crashed into the water while Sam was with Damon fighting PsychoAlaric. Both Dean and Elena died with Damon's blood in their veins and woke up sired. Follow along as Dean and Elena jealously bicker over Damon's attention before Damon finally picks Dean. SLASH Damon/Dean. Stefan/Elena.


Title: Sired

Pairings: Damon/Dean

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Warning: Slash and UnBeta'd

Prologue

* * *

Alaric had known the brothers from a few years back. While he'd been searching on info on his wife and run into some vampires, he'd gotten into quite the situation, and the brothers helped him lived to see another sunrise.

When he was in trouble or stumped or if they ever needed back up, they had each other's numbers. When the business with the Originals first came up, Alaric had called Dean and Sam to pick their brains. An Original however was different from an Alpha and didn't die as easily, not that Alpha's were easy to kill.

With their friend's list getting shorter and shorter, Sam and Dean kept in touch with Alaric as much as possible. They would chat about anything, sports, hunts, bounce off ideas, where they can find things, and even a few heart to hearts since sometimes the brother's couldn't talk to one another but needed to vent.

So when Alaric stopped picking up and stopped calling, the brothers boarded the Impala and made their way to Mystic Falls.

* * *

.:~*~:.

It was in Mystic Falls where they learned Alaric's secret and of all the supernatural activity that went on and was allowed to go on. When they met the Salvatore brothers? Well, it was interesting to say the least. Between Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, and Sam they kept the most angry and volatile of them from ripping each other's heads off, which were Dean and Damon. Dean hated that so many supernatural bad guys were roaming around hurting people and Damon hated having even more hunters in Mystic Falls.

But they set aside their differences in an attempt to get back Alaric. Damon easily relented, anything to get his drinking buddy back. Dean on the other hand had been much harder to convince until he and Damon ended up at the bar and they had a bull session.

Damon explained why Alaric was his best friend and his relationship with his brother, Elena, and Alaric actually and Dean began to understand the other a bit more. Maybe Benny wasn't the only good one after all. Though Caroline kept insisting that there was nothing at all good about Damon. At first he believed it whole heartedly, but when he and Damon would drink, it was hard not to see a reflection of himself and so he understood. He himself didn't come off as good all the time and yet he tried his best.

Time passed and Alaric's psycho side was getting the best of them as he and Ester plotted against the Originals and the gang who were getting in the way.

In the end Alaric was turning but he chose not to complete the transition and they all had to say goodbye. Sam and Dean had spent enough weeks there that they were now a part of the group and help responsible for the humans as well as being considered Alaric's 'family'. But it was Damon who would keep Alaric company until it was over.

Sam went back tot he boarding how with Stefan after dropping off Elena and Jeremy while due to a game of rock, paper, scissors, it was decided that Dean would stay in the Gilbert household and keep an eye on the kids. He'd stay out of their way, but they all felt better knowing there was a competent adult/hunter there to protect the two grieving kids. Though he agreed with Elena about not condoning underage drinking, after putting down Klaus, he knew that when you have a victory, you celebrate it.

When Elena collapsed, Jeremy and Dean rushed her to the hospital but not without running into some travelers who wanted some answers. While Jeremy took Elena to the hospital, Dean bought them some time but was wounded badly. He shot at the travelers and that alerted the security staff that brought him in.

When Sam arrived after a frantic call from Jeremy, he was relieved to know that Dean's injuries were minor and healing nicely. And it seemed that Elena's problem was just exhaustion and stress and both of them were fine.

Or so they thought.

Damon had volunteered to be the one to take Klaus' body far far away, since they couldn't kill him without risking all of them dying off too.

Psycho Alaric's appearance wasn't planned and when he stabbed Klaus, well...it just wasn't their day. Sam had taken the Impala and tried to race towards Damon and Alaric since the night before, Jeremy had convinced Dean and Matt that getting Elena out of Mystic Falls was the best idea. Dean agreed and said he knew of a few places they could go and off they went.

What they didn't know or suspect was an angry Rebecca waiting for them and driving them off course and off the bridge. Dean, Matt, and Elena had all been buckled in and the truck filled up with water fast. Stefan had arrived but he could only save one at a time and Elena, already having been saved once before in a similar situation, told Stefan to save Matt. And so Stefan did. By the time he got back to the other two...it was too late. Both Dean and Elena had drowned.

* * *

.:~*~:.

When Sam and Damon made it back, Damon was in a mood. Sam wasn't much better. Damon only sat there for a moment before he stormed out, full intent on getting drunk and skipping town. He'd lost Elena, he'd lost Alaric, hell, he even lost Dean! He knew they weren't what society would deem friends but they _were_! By his standards anyway.

"Damon wait!" Meredith called as she tried to catch up to him.

"Leave me alone," Damon hissed as she caught up to him. He tore his arm away as she grabbed it. But though he was in a dangerous mood, she didn't stop.

"Damon, listen to me! When Elena and Dean were in here the other day, I lied to Sam and Jeremy. Their wounds were far more serious than I led on..." she began and looked at him with pleading, apologizing eyes.

His face contorted in confusion as he tried to understand through the pain and grief, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Damon...both Elena and Dean died...while your blood coursed through their veins...they'll wake up again."

Damon was speechless though he tried to find something to say, but that's when he heard them. The two gasp that were almost simultaneous. He licked his lips. Whatever he was mentally preparing for the whole car ride back, this was not it.

* * *

.:~*~:.

Literally written around 2 in the morning. I thought it'd be funny to write a Damon/Dean fic where Dean was sired and competing with Elena for their sire's attention. I know I pretty much summarized a lot in this chapter, sorry about that. But I needed to get the sad/tense parts out of the way. I want it to be silly and funny from now on...so not much cannon plot from here. This is a Damon/Dean slash fic though so...there's that, you've been warned.


End file.
